


Ib-buh

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [115]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin ruffles Frodo's hair as he heads for the study to poke his head in. "Thorin sends his best wishes, and his regrets he can't come. Someone had to make sure the Mountain's still standing when we come home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ib-buh

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Baggins, the Birthday Party  
> Prompt: Party  
> Alternate Universe: Agnu Ra Nutû

The knock on the door sounds almost like thunder, and Frodo laughs as he hears Bilbo shout for Dwalin to quit trying to take down the door, it's unlocked. Leaving the pantry with the apple he'd been after, he grins at the big dwarf who opens the door, and hurries over to knock heads with him. Gently, because Dwalin had no intention of being beaned by Bilbo for knocking Frodo out.

"Is everyone coming, Uncle Dwalin?" Frodo knows there's enough food planned for the party to feed even an unruly lot of dwarves. Bilbo's told him stories of the first time they'd met, and of how they were even more unruly then, but Frodo isn't always sure he should believe his uncle about it.

"Not quite." Dwalin ruffles Frodo's hair as he heads for the study to poke his head in. "Thorin sends his best wishes, and his regrets he can't come. Someone had to make sure the Mountain's still standing when we come home."

Frodo can hear Bilbo's snort from where he's leaning against the door frame, idly tossing an apple in the air and catching it.

"I'm sure he did, and I'm sure those weren't the words he used, either." Bilbo sounds more amused than he has in weeks, which is nice. Frodo isn't certain what's going on with his uncle, but Bilbo's been acting odd. It's not like Frodo doesn't know Bilbo's planning to head off the Rivendell after the party, but there's something more about his behavior.

He shakes his head, dismissing the worry for now. Whatever it is will resolve itself, or the dwarves will get it out of Bilbo.

Dwalin shrugs his broad shoulders, and Frodo can imagine the unrepentant grin on the dwarf's face. "Dis and Tauriel are coming, as well, and Óin says Gimli should be meeting us here, so you'll have enough to make a company anyway."

"Without the brooding and foolishness of the previous leader?" Bilbo chuckles, and after a moment, pushes Dwalin out of his study as he comes out. "Are you off somewhere, my boy?" he asks as he spots Frodo, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"I thought I'd wait for Gandalf, since the Party's today." Frodo smiles, patting his trouser pocket, where there's a knife tucked. Not as large a one as he might carry on the road, but they're in the Shire, and no matter what people may think of him or Bilbo, hobbits aren't inclined to violence on the whole. "I'll be back before too long, I'm sure."

Bilbo chuckles, and waves him off, a chance that Frodo doesn't pass up, leaving his uncle to talk to Dwalin and wait for the rest of the dwarves. He has a wizard to ambush.

**Author's Note:**

> The birthday party goes very similarly to canon, with the addition of a number of dwarves. After the party, the Company escort Bilbo to Imladris, and then go on to return to Erebor from there. Frodo remains in the Shire with the Ring, since he wants to spend some time there on his own now that he has a chance. Samwise is living in Bag End with Frodo, because Bilbo had left Hamfast in charge of Bag End after Drogo and Primula died, at least while Bilbo was traveling.
> 
> No, there is nothing romantic happening there. Thank you.
> 
> Gimli attends the party, though he doesn't really know Bilbo, because he wants to meet up with his uncle, and from there, he goes to Erebor for a while.
> 
> Title means "the company" - and yes, in this case, I mean it more as The Company. (Updated to go with the new dictionary.)


End file.
